Ladies in Waiting
Ladies in Waiting is the 15th Episode of Season 5 of Sister Sister. After being told that she has no chance of getting into a four year college without more extra-ciricular activities to her name, Tamera decides to return to the 'Frointer Girls' to qualify for the 'Golden Oak'. Meanwhile Tia has been getting acceptance letters and is waiting for Harvard. Plot: SPOILERS AHEAD The episode starts with Tamera running excitedly into the kitchen looking for Ray. It turns out she has achieved a B+ on an algebra test. Before she can tell Ray and Lisa her good news, Tia bursts in and announces that she has been accepted into Northwestern University. This turns all the focus away from Tamera. Feeling upset but being a good sport, Tamera says nothing and accompanies them for a dinner at 'Potato Mountain' to celebrate. The next day at school, Jordan says to Tamera that he has been accepted into the University of Michigan on a journalism scholarship. He encourages Tamera to apply to Michigan too but realizes that with her 1120 SAT score and 2.5 GPA she will need more extra circular activities. Having never actually competed one, Tamera decides to return to the 'Frontier Girls' to qualify for the 'Golden Oak' which she came close to achieving when she was 12. Not wanting Ray, Lisa or Tia to find out, Tamera says that she is going to the Mall when she is attending Frontier Girl Meetings. Whilst this works, it brings her into conflict with Ray who thinks that she is being irresponsible by neglecting important decisions regarding her future. Tamera gains her last merit badges in fire safety, first aid and camping and qualifies for the Golden Oak. Meanwhile Tia is accepted into 4 more colleges including Rice University. Tamera finally decide to reveal to Ray what she has really been doing and has Jordan with her for moral support. However before she can do so, Tia rushes in with the decision letter from Harvard. It turns out she has been rejected and is devastated. Once again all focus is taken away from Tamera as Lisa, Ray and Tyreke rush to console her. This time however, Tamera does not say nothing and rushes upstairs upset and frustrated. Later upstairs, Tamera has purchased a new uniform and is ready to leave to attend the award ceremony to receive her Golden Oak. Tia comes in still disappointed and wanting to talk. Running late Tamera tells her she cannot talk as she and Jordan are late to go to back to the Mall. Offended, Tia berates Tamera for abandoning her sister when she needs her and for not realizing how disappointing and unfair life is. Stopping in her tracks, Tamera turns the tables on Tia by saying that although she didn't get into Harvard she was accepted into 5 other colleges, which is not disappointing when compared to the fact she is continuously overshadowed by Tia's achievements. Tia is taken aback but seems to take it in. Later on Jordan under pressure from Ray, Lisa and Tia lets slip Tamera's whereabouts. As she is making her speech to receive the Golden Oak, Ray, Lisa, Tia and Jordan quietly slip into the ceremony and witness Tamera receiving her award. Sometime later, having moved on from her disappointment, Tia is deciding on her future. She comes to the decision that she will attend the University of Michigan as she wants to remain near to Tamera in Detroit who will be attending junior college there. She justifies this saying that whilst most siblings spend virtually all their childhood together, she has only known Tamera for a few years. In an uncanny twist she receives a letter from the University of Michigan. She opens the letter but realizes that it is not for her but for Tamera, Michigan having accepted her. Tia and Tamera are delighted by the fact that they will attend college together. Trivia: * Tia was accepted to Northwestern, Howard University, Rice University and Michigan University as well as one other college. *Tamera has been on the Softball Team but quit to be a Cheerleader, she quit being a Cheerleader so that she could spend more time breaking her Street Fighter 3 record *Tia has 7 honour role plaques to her name, whilst Tamera has only 1 perfect attendance ribbon. Category:Episode